The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games)
As you can tell by the above thing, this is a games about the Golden Masked Alliance. You can still enter tributes to see how well they're going to place, but they're not going to win, as it is going to be one of the tributes in the banner above (You may vote on which one you want to every 24 hours) Rules *The male and female rule don't apply. *You may enter 5 tributes. *No Godly tributes. *You can have a tribute request to be in the Masked alliance, but they must have the following: 1: A picture of them in a swim mask (just search male/female scuba diver for many choices in google), 2: Include how they got in, and 3: Only request one tribute to them. Tributes Alliances The Golden Masked Alliance: Trinity (1), ''Fawn (7), Eli (10), Eliza (10), Sylvia (1), Savannah (9), Amber (9), Anne (9), Aura (3) Careers: '''Marvel (1), 'Candy Orenson (4), ''Elvira Raven (7), Isabella Cloth (8), Matt Hamil (5) Grace and Emily Link Alliance: Grace (2), Emily (2) Anti Careers:' Isaac Blade (4),'' Lacey Despin (8)'', Amethyst Glow (5) Alone: Jason Buick (6), Baylyn Clio (11), Spring Rose (12), Cole Hogan (12), Wynter Shade (11), Adelaide Simmons (6), Seraphina Oaks (3) Death Chart Reapings Aura's POV I couldn't breathe... water filled my lungs... I woke up gasping, another nightmare. I looked at the clock, and knew it was time for reaping. I toss my red hair back and braid it into pig tails. I walked to the reaping square, and noticed our stupid escort who looked like an idiot. "Welcome peasents! Your going to be reaped.". Wow, typical capitol. So mean to us districts. "Now I'm picking one stupid tribute right now!" he walks over, and it reads "AURA KEYES!". I walk up, and he says "Look at this ginger!" and the district laughs. I hold back my fury, when he calls another name. "Seraphina Oaks!". We leave immediately, as I restrain myself. Amber Burn's POV District 9 didn't win often, but the capitol wanted to increase our chances of doing so by reaping three of us. "Hello yall. I'm your country escort Ms. Petunia" the escort says dressed in a ridicilous costum. "We're gonna be reapin dem tributes for todays herdin. And our first tribute is... Savnnah Darnel! Come up here lassie!". I watch a young girl walk up. "And our second tribute... Amber Burn! Yeehaw!". I walk up, and look scared. "Our final young tribute, Anne flinch! Whooowee!" she yells. Anne walks up, and we leave, embarassed. A little bit of training Trinity's POV I put on a swim mask, and dive into the pool. I look around, when I see another mask and we bump heads. We surface, and I take off my mask, and see her do the same. It's one of the girls from 9, amber. "Oh uh sorry." she stammers. "Allies?" I quickly say, then she says yes. We find other tributes, and they join us too. Elvira's POV Look at that pathetic alliance of mask lovers . They'll die by me. "We should take them out." Isabella suggests, and Marvel says "They're so puny, they won't even be a threat in the games. They're just my next meal.". That's when Atala came in. "We're going to have a hand to hand combat tournament. The winner will receive and automatic weapon of choice to start out with in the games. Let the odds be in your favor. First in the ring, Matt Hamil and Jason Buick.". I see there hatred for each other and their eagerness to brutally fight. Some of the tributes didn't want to fight. Eliza's POV The ding of the bell awakes me from my daydream, and I see Matt and Jason go. Jason is obviously skilled, but Matt's hatred and anger is helping him stay in the fight. It ends when Jason round house kicks Matt, knocking him out cold. Some more tributes fight, and some of us in the masked alliance lose. So far only Eli and Amber have made it to the next round. I walk in, and see my opponent, the girl from 6. The bell dings, and I try to punch her but she dodges and elbows me. I kick her knee, and when she's down, I knee her in the face. She then draws a switchblade and cuts my windpipe open. I can't breathe... I try and start to panic. Capitol doctors immediately take me away and I can see the girl from 6 getting punished. Amber's POV After what happened to Eliza, the peacekeepers checked everyone for weapons. The capitol doctors say Eliza is okay and will be ready for the games. The medicine these days was magnificent. The girl from 6 was disqualified. Round two breezed by fast, and soon after, it was my turn. So far, Eli, the boy from 1, the girl from 7 had made it to the semi finals. I had to fight the girl from 8. I saw her chewing some bubblegum and wearing some sunglasses. When she took them off I could see one of her eyes had been blackened from her last fight, and her other one was the prettiest looking eye ever. The bell awoke me from my trance and we fought. I swung my fist and hit her in the jaw, but she made 3 quick jabs to my ribs before backing away. She kicked me in the shin, and I elbowed her in the neck, and I punched her windpipe hard. I heard her choke as she tried to regain her breath, when I came in and punched her in the chest. I watched her spit out her blood, but she was tough. Something set off in me, as I tackled her and pinned her arms down. I grabbed her neck and squeezed, as she struggled to breathe. She started to wheeze and made very desperate choking sounds. I saw fear in her eyes as she tried to breathe, but my grip remained firm. I watched her kick, trying to get me off of her, but then the peacekeeper blew the whistle, and I released as she gasped. I had made it to the semi finals. I hoped I wouldn't have to fight Eli. Trinity's POV "Go Amber go!" I shout as she fights the boy from 1. But the boy from 1 is a master, and he keeps dodging her attacks and hitting her very hard. She is bruised badly and I think her foot is broken, as I can see her limping. She swings her fist, but the boy grabs it and twists it as she screams in pain. The peacekeeper singnals that it's enough. Doctors help Amber away, and we're told they'll fix her up in a jiffy. Eliza has returned, and she wears a bandage over her neck, but she won't need it in the games tomorrow. Elvira's POV Out of all the people in that pathetic masked alliance, they put me against their best combatant. The boy from 10 eyes me, as he cracks his knuckles. The bell signals us to fight, and he kicks me in the hip. Off balance he quickly uppercuts me and punches me in the side of the head. In fury, I swing at him, hitting him in the jaw. He punches me in the side of my face and I slip on my own blood and fall. He starts to kick me in the ribs, and I meakly get up. I kick him in the no-no spot, and watches as he crouches over. I take the upperhand and start to punch him. Before I know it, he breaks my nose. I hold my face and crawl away, as he walks over and finishes me with a kick to the face. Aura's POV Eli could win... but the boy from 1 was 6'3 and a lot larger. Eli charged in, and the boy just sidestepped and shoved him. The boy kicked Eli over and over. But Eli was the first to sucessfully hit the boy as he jabbed his jaw 3 times. The two circled around each other, until Eli was taken out with roundhouse kick. I groaned... the careers would have a major advantage this year. I needed to get a good night's rest before the games. The Games Amber's POV I rise up into the arena, and notice it resembles prehistoric times. There are massive plants, a basic jungle, and off in the distance, a huge volcano. I look for the source of water we were going to meet at, and find a lake 300 meters away. In my study of the arena, the countdown was already at 15. I quickly glance, and find the closest weapon to me, which is a sickle. To my right is the boy from 5, and to my left is the girl from 11. The gong takes me by surprise and I sprint for the sickle. The boy from 5 gets there first, but I steal it and start to sprint away. He grabs my leg and trips me. He raises his sickle, but the boy from 6 runs in and starts to punch him. I scurry around looking for something, when a blue backpack catches my eye. I grab it, but someone shoves me over. The girl from 5 raises a sword, and I leg sweep her. I steal her sword and run for the lake. Trinity's POV I watch 4 of my allies sucessfully make it to the lake. Eliza, Savannah, and Amber. Anne just escaped a battle with the girl from 8, and Sylvia ran with her. I saw Aura struggling with the career girl from 4. I ran and swung my mace at the girl from 4. Aura mouthed thank you and ran off, as I shoved the girl from 4 into her career ally, the girl from 7. I saw Eli grab an ax and slaughter the girl from 11. He ran off, and then the cannons started. '''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! '''9 cannons... one of them was Fawn. Bloodbath deaths Post Bloodbath Savannah's POV Everyone was down because our co leader, Fawn (7), died. I had acheieved a knife and a bag of dried fruit. My allies had gotten a lot more items. "We need to on the move, we're a prime target to the careers." Trinity says as we get going. We stop by the forcefields edge, and we see... a dinosaur? It looks like a stegosaurus, as we slowly approach. It hears us and roars, and stomps off through the jungle. We all duck in a bush as soon as we hear voices. "Something spooked that dino." A female voice says. "Well maybe it was another animal, not a tribute." another female barks back. "I think it's a tribute who is waiting to be speared." a male says. I look below us, and see a hole forming... I squeak and point, notifying us... when *CRACK*. Most of us fall in, and I land in something... water. I thrash around, bubbles are everywhere, as I swim to the surface. I had fallen in along with Sylvia (1), Aura (3), Trinity (1), and Eliza (10). I look up, to see Eli (10) grab his ax and run off, taking Anne (9) and Amber (9) along with him. Careers pursue them. "Well, I think we got to find a way out." Aura (3) says. Amber's POV Our allies had fallen in some underground pool of water. The careers noticed us and thankfully Eli (10) got Anne (9) and I out of there just in time. We had lost the careers, when I tripped and fell into a muddy bog. "Ewwwghhh." I say as I wipe mud off my eyes. "Amber... come here slowly..." I hear Anne cautiously say. I turn around, and wished I hadn't, as I see a raptor wading it's way towards me. Anne throws a rock at it, giving me enough time to crawl out of the bog. The raptor chases us, and Eli turns and gets clawed in the chest. He does cut on of it's legs off with his ax, crippling it. We continue running, and it tries crawling to get us, but it eventually bleeds out. We immediately check Eli, and sigh to see it's not deep. That's when we hear something... "Help me! Marvel, Candy, Elvira! HELP!". I peek through a shrub, to see the girl from 8 climbing a tree trying to escape from an 8 armed monkey with three tails. The girl from 8 throws an ax at it, but the monkey jumps over it. We see the careers come and they finally kill it. We sneak by the careers and escape, yet again. Night 1 Sylvia's POV I wake up to the sound of a chinging, and look to see a crate parachute in. I wake up my allies, as I read the note aloud. "You need to see underwater, as I'm sure the exit is that way. -Pan". A capitol citizen has taken a liking to us, as I open the crate... swim masks. We all cheer, and put them on quickly. I dive in the water, a smile evident on my face. I look around, and notice Trinity who is wearing a bright pink one. We swim around each other before we surface for air. I watch Eliza, Aura, and Savannah having breatholding contests, when we hear a splash come from where we fell earlier. Something pulls Trinity under, and I go under to see. The boy from 12 has her under, and I can see Trinity furiously trying to turn around, before the boy rips her mask off. I quickly swim over, seeing Trinity blowing air out uselessly as her strength wanes. I give a good kick to the boy. He climbs on Trinity and surfaces. I watch my allies come in to the fight as I swim towards my sister, who has stopped releasing air and lies motionless. I surface and pull my sister on the large rock. I can see the boy try to escape, but Eliza pulls him under. A few seconds pass, before I hear '''BOOM! I watch the boy from 12's corpse rise up, and Eliza rise up gasping. We all go to Trinity. I notice she isn't breathing. I press on her chest, until finally, she coughs up water. Day 2, Mutts Anne's POV As soon as the three of us hear a cannon, we look to the night sky. The boy from 12 appears. We go back to sleep. I awaken about 5 hours later, and notice the sun has only been up for an hour. It's about 7:00 AM. Eli (10) is still asleep and so is Amber (9). I decide to go find some breakfast. I go towards the cornucopia, and look. They have recruited the boy from 5 it looks like. "We need to find the boy from 6." he keeps telling the boy from 1, who's name I believe is Marvel. "No, focus on him later. The masked alliance is the one we need to worry about." he replies. I have to tell my allies! I turn around, to come face to face with the girl from 8. "Hello, mask lover." she says. I scream as she plunges her knife into my throat. I choke on my own blood, and the last thing I see is the girl from 8 smiling down at me. Eliza's POV BOOM! '''The cannon frightens me. "Okay, we need to find the exit. Eliza, your the best breatholder, so I want you to scout ahead." Trinity says. I nod as I put my blue mask on. I take a deep breath and dive in. I look around at my surroundings, see sparkling stalagtites. I swim forward, searching. I feel a stabbing pain in my leg, and scream. I watch my air bubbles escape my lips, as my lungs start to burn. I look at what stabbed me, and see it's a... sword? I pick it up, and look up to see a skeleton. I scream, frightened as zombie like things grab my legs and pull me down. I scream more air out, as I swing the sword. It kills a couple, but more and more are coming. I cut the ones grabbing my legs and swm to the surface. I gasp air in, and all my allies look at me. "Eliza... come closer." Savannah says. "Take off your mask..." I do, and she asks. "Why are you looking frightened?". "Zombie things... everywhere. Only way out is if we can get a rope to climb out." I say, as I pass out from the blood loss. Amber's POV Anne hasn't returned, and the cannon we heard today is probably her's. Eli is up, watching the sun set. The night sky shows itself, and the fallen comes up. Anne's face appears, and then the peaceful night resumes. Our allies are still alive in the watery caves, and I hope the best for them. I awake all of a sudden after hearing a creepy noise. I reach for my spear, and try to wake Eli. He mutters, and asks "What is it Amber?". I turn around fast as soon as a weird boar like thing jumps out. I stab it in the chest, but another one comes. This one pins me, and I watch it's teeth get close to my neck, before it falls over, an ax sticking out of it's neck. "We need to climb!" Eli says grabbing his ax. I look at one of the things eyes, and I can't move... it's paralyzed me. "Amber, what are you doing? Come on!". I try to look away from it's gaze, before Eli shakes me. "Don't look them in the eyes!" I tell him as we begin climbing a tree. One of them scratches my legs, but Eli pulls me up before they can bring me down. We catch our breath, before we wait for dawn. Day 3, Career Ambush Savannah's POV We've done it! We have crafted a rope. Eliza kept diving down and finding old ropes from some kind of sunken ship. As soon as we hook it, we all climb back to ground level. I see Aura put her hair back up in a ponytail, and we're immediately searching for Eli and Amber. We all were sad to see Anne had died yesterday, but we needed to find our other two allies. I heard a rustle in the tree, and sure enough, there they were. "Guys, it's us!" Trinity says, as the two peer over. They climb down. "We should take down the careers, we have them outnumbered." Sylvia suggests. We all agree as we head to the cornucopia. When we get there, I'm surprised. It's empty. Trinity, Amber, Eli, and Aura go in the center and start to make a plan to hunt the careers. "So they are probably out hunting. We know the boy from 12 is dead, so they're probably searching for the boy from six." Trinity says. "Or us." Eli remarks. We all hear a gasp, and everyone turns to see the boy from 5 slit Sylvia's throat. '''BOOM! '''I watch Amber pick up a spear and toss it into his head. '''BOOM! '''The girl from 7 charges at her with an ax, and I quickly pick up a hatchet and throw it into her neck. '''BOOM! '''I just... killed... I see Aura wrestling with the girl from 8, who has her hands on Aura's throat. I walk over and kick the breath out of the girl from 8, who struggles to regain it, before her ally, the girl from 4 tries to knock my head off with a mace. Trinity knocks her mace away with one of her own, before the girls from 4 and 8 grab their weapons and fight trinity. I can see Eli swinging his ax at the boy from 1 who keeps dodging and striking back with a kukri. That's when all of a sudden, a storm brews up and a monsoon happens. Within minutes, the water is waist deep. I watch the girl from 8 steal Sylvia's mask from her corpse and quickly put it on, as she goes under the water. I lose track of the girl from 4, and I watch Trinity put her mask on and begin fighting underwater with the girl from 8. I see a bunch of bubbles, and go under myself to see Trinity with her mask pulled off, and the girl from 8 still with her's on. The girl from 8 tries to surface the now chest deep water, but Trinity pulls her back down. The two struggle, until they both need to breathe and surface. The careers escape, as we try to climb the slippery cornucopia walls. Trinity's POV After our intense battle with the careers, I get my mask back and start climbing the cornucopia walls. I see Eli get up first. I soon follow and help up Savannah. The flooding waters are everywhere. I see the careers climbing a boulder, and watch the girl from 8 fall, screaming as she splashes into the water. She doesn't surface, and I know she can't swim. I see her body float up, as the girl from 4 retrieves it. They didn't fire the cannon, but I know she has drowned. She is saved, but that doesn't mean the flood stops. I watch someone, I can make it out as a female, trying to swim towards us, but a huge wave crashes down on her, forcing her under. I see her gasp, but her gasp just gets filled with water from another wave. I see her drowned body, and soon a '''BOOM! The rains stop, and the water goes down. I go over as soon as it does, and identify her as the girl from 11. Day 4, The Alliance's bad luck Amber's POV We had left the cornucopia as soon as we got a decent amount of supplies. We had the careers out numbered. So, we decided to go hunting.... until the ground shook. I saw a crack opening up beneath Savannah's feet. "SAVANNAH!" I yell as I jump to shove her away. She is off the crack, but now I'm on it. And it just cracks and a crevice open. I fall, until I see Savannah grab my hand. I know she is too small to lift me up. "Get Eli!" I yell up, but I see a crevice behind her. "Go Savannah.... You still have time..." I whimper. "No... No! NO!" Savannah says, but she knows it too. "I'm... so sorry." Savannah says to me, as she lets go and runs back to the alliance. I fall, and know Savannah deserved to go home more than me. Savannah's POV I was in tears. Amber died... because of me. I was quiet, sniffling. "Shush! I hear something." Eliza said, as she leaned closer to where the noise was coming from. That's when a spear thrust out into her neck. BOOM! '''Jason came out and threw his hand made spear at me. I jumped to the side. Eli swung his ax, but Jason deflected it with his shortsword. He kicked Eli to the ground, but Trinity got in the way as Jason cut her chest with two quick slices. Aura tried to choke Jason, but he threw her like a toy into a briar bush. Eli got up and snuck behind Jason, before chopping him in the spine. Jason, at his knees, fell down. '''BOOM! '''We all ran to Trinity, who was gasping a lot. "Jason cut her lung." Aura said, who was cut up badly from the briar bush. Aura started to put her at rest, by singing softly "Just close your eyes, and it'll all be fine. You'll be safe... and sound.". '''BOOM! '''Trinity had just died. We put her possesions on her chest, covering the wounds. We looked to the corpse of Jason. District 6 nearly had a victor, for the first time in 45 years. And we just killed him. Final 7 Day 5, Blood on my hands Savannah's POV The careers were looking for us. The only no alliance tribute left is the girl from 2. "Who do you think's left?" I ask Aura, as Eli was gathering wood. "The boy from 1, girl from 2, girl from 4 and girl from 8." she replies. I look at my hatchet... the one I killed the girl from 7 with... I started to sob. The capitol were probably booing me and hoping the arrogant boy from 1 ended me just like he ended Fawn. "What's the plan?" Eli asks Aura, who has become the leader cause she is the smartest of us. "The careers are going to be at their little cornucopia. The cornucopia is made of metal, so if we can somehow get electricity, we can shock the metal and electricute them all. But my plan won't stop there... with the careers gone, my next plan will go into action... and attempt at 3 victors." and that is when a voice boomed through the arena. "Attention tributes, attention, there'll be a feast at dawn tomorrow. This will have something you all desperately need. So, rest well, and prepare for the battle." We all got snug in our little hut Eli helped build. Aura was sleeping soundly, and Eli had barred the door with a large rock. "Eli?" I ask and he comes over. "What is it Savannah?" he asks in a calm voice. "What if there won't be three victors? What if we have to kill each other?". He looks at me, then whispers "I'll kill Aura and you can kill me and go home." he says. I didn't want to kill him... but it would eventually lead up to that. Day 6, The Feast Aura's POV I had decided to go in, since I was agile and could handle myself fine. I saw the bags, labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, 9, and 10. I had to get 3. I decided to make a move, careful where I stepped. The careers were going to be around here somewhere. I made a run, and grabbed my bag, to run into the girl from 2. She tried to run when the agile girl from 8 quickly put her in a choke hold. The two wrestled to the ground as I got the bag for 9... '''BOOM! '''Either the girl from 2 or 8 died, "GET BACK HERE!" the girl from 8 yelled. Who died? I got the bag from 10, when a rope went on my throat. I choked and saw my assailant. She was wearing a helmet covering her face from the nose up, with eye holes for her to see. I squirmed and knocked her helmet off, and saw that it was The girl from 8! She had armor! We rolled around, until I was losing. She had a dagger at my throat. "The girl from 3! Your kind doesn't deserve to make it this far! Your only worthy ally is that boy from 10. But Marvel will get him very quickly. How about I carve up your pretty little face before I kill you... start with your pretty green eyes..." she gasped quickly when her helmet was thrown off and she was thrown into a crate by her hair. Eli had come, Savannah at his back. "MARVEL HELP ME!" the girl pleaded, as I saw the boy from 1 coming fast. Eli was SMOTHERING her with with a wet rag to simulate drowning. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO DROWN?" He said as I heard her muffled cries for mercy. "STOP!" Savannah yells, and Eli releases the girl from his grip as she gasps. Even Marvel stops. "We're fighting each other... there is another way! We can escape! We don't have to kill each other, there is another way!". It is quiet, except for the girl from 8 gasping. "What's your plan, little girl?" Marvel says in his arrogant voice. "Aura, you can replant the mines! You can blow the forcefield up, and we can escape!" I nod. As soon as she says it, everyone gets to work. Day 7, Alliances don't last Savannah's POV I wake up around noon to see the plan on halt. Aura is arguing with Candy over something. I watch Marvel and Isabella go around the cornucopia, to check on something. I walk over and see that Candy thinks Aura stole her mace. Aura is denying it, when I see Candy draw a dagger and plunge it into Aura's neck. With a surge of fury and aldrenaline, I slam into Candy, knocking her to the floor. I pin her and stab both her eyes, killing her. '''BOOM! BOOM! '''Aura and Candy's cannons. Isabella comes around and swings an ax at me, but I duck and run out of the cornucopia. Marvel throws a spear at me and I jump out of the way, when Isabella tries to behead me. I see an ax collide into hers, and watch her get slammed into the cornucopia wall, and see her unconscious. Eli picks me up and runs off into the woods, as Marvel goes over to Isabella who is knocked out. Day 8, Semifinale Savannah's POV Only 4 tributes left.... it seemed so close to the end. How I had survived this long was astounding. My allies had all died, save one who was keeping a watchful eye out. The careers had to be destroyed. In Aura's feast bag, she had an electrical wire. We were going to electricute the cornucopia. Eli had gotten a corundum sword which would be very helpful, and I got myself a heat seeking throwing knife. So we sneaked over to the cornucopia. I pulled the dangerous wire out of the bag, right as Isabella punched me to the ground. I reached for my hatchet which she kicked away. She kicked me again, when a sword cleaved into her abdomen. Eli threw her in the cornucopia, and pulled out the electrical cord. Isabella was yelling for Marvel and pleading for mercy. Too late. She was electricuted by Eli's cord, and as was the cornucopia. Something lit alight, burning everything in the cornucopia, including Isabella. We could hear her anguished screams of pain as she burned alive. I couldn't take it. I put her out of her misery by throwing the electrical cord right on top of her. '''BOOM! '''We ran, knowing Marvel would be coming. Day 9, The Final Battle Savannah's POV Eli had decided to hunt for Marvel. I was walking with him, when it was dark. It was just around noon. "Wha...?" I say as something pounces on me. I saw it get chopped in half. "Cheetahs! RUN!". We run towards the mountain. Up the mountain, cheetahs on our tail. Eli hoisted me over a ridge. He climbed up himself, and we thought they were going to eat Marvel. My thoughts were interupted when I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I saw Marvel punch Eli to the floor. He tried to stab him with a spear which Eli somehow dodged. I threw my heat seeking tomahawk, which heat seeked to a cheetah. Now I was weaponless. Eli had cut out one of Marvel's ribs which I thought was gruesome, but watched in horror as Eli got a spear inserted into his chest, and fell over. My last ally... the flashbacks started. ''A couple of tributes with a common hobby... getting in an alliance. Trinity and Fawn getting us a table to sit at and discuss. The interviews, where we all decided to have ours all at once. The games, and the horrible moment when we found out Fawn had perished... The caves, were Eliza killed the boy from 12... The cornucopia raid, which we lost Sylvia. Jason's ambush, where he killed Eli''z''a and Trinity. The feast, where we had got with careers. The next day where Aura died. And now, the finale when Eli just died... ''BOOM! '''A cannon awoke me from the flashbacks, as Marvel kicked Eli's body to the cheetahs. He walked over to me, a limp in his steb, three of his ribs cut out. Bloody and beaten, ready to make a final kill. He twirled his kukri, and gave an arrogant grin. Eli's ax... I saw it laying there. "District 1 will get to make a statue of me, the most Marvelous victor of all!" he said arrogantly. He raised his kukri as I grabbed Eli's ax and swung it quickly. I closed my eyes, awaiting death. But it never came. Marvel pulled out the ax from his waist, with a shocked look on his face. "So... close..." he said as he fell over near Eli's corpse. '''BOOM! '''The mutts receded, as the sun rose on the fateful day I had been hoping to reach all this time... the final day. Prologue Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Completed Games